


The Young Romantics

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Caring John Winchester, Comedy, Crying Dean, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Gen, High School, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, M/M, Mary Winchester Lives, Original Character(s), Protective John Winchester, Romantic Comedy, Sex, cas and gabe are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester are in love just ask anyone they'll tell you!! However Cas and Dean refuse to admit there in love so there friends and family decide to help out</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Young Romantics

Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester are in love with each other!! Just ask anyone and they'll tell you!! Ask Dean's friends and family and they'll tell you!! Ask Cas's friends and family and they'll tell you!! Ask anyone at Lawrence high and they'll tell you!! Hell!! Ask anyone IN Lawrence and they'll tell you Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester are in love with each other!! However Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester refuse to admit that there in love with each other!! And there friends and family are going to change that!!

"So!! Hows your boyfriend today??" Dean's best friend Benny asks as he sits at the lunch table  
"He's not my boyfriend!!!" Dean says  
"There only in love Benny!! They haven't started dating yet!!" His other best friend Jo says  
"I'm not in love with him!!" Dean says in his defense

"Oh please!! You and my twin brother having been giving each other lovey dovey eyes since freshman year!! It's terrible!!" his other best friend and Cas's twin brother Gabe adds  
"Says the guy who painted "Sam Winchester Please Fuck Me Until I Scream Signed Gabe Novak" On Mrs. Hudson board in the art room!!  
"Hey it worked!!" Gabe says  
"Yes you bloody idiot it did work!! But you were suspended for two weeks!!" Crowley Dean's snarky, well dressed, British friend says  
"Yes i did"  
"And your dad grounded you for like three months and took all your shit away??" Dean's technologically smart friend Ash' says without looking up from his laptop  
"Yes!! All of this is true!! But it did work!! Cause now my Sammy and I do fuck each other until we scream!!" Gabe says and then bites into a laughy taffy rope  
"Yeah and i have to listen to you and my brothers screams of passion and dirty talk!!" Dean's younger brother and Sam's twin Adam adds  
"Ok i did not need to know that!!" Dean says and pushes his tray of food away  
"Whats the matter Dean-O?? Dont wanna hear about me and your brother...." Gabe starts only to be cut off by Dean  
"If you go any farther i will take that all those laughy taffy ropes and tie you to a chair and eat them while you watch!!" Dean says  
Gabe shuts up and grabs onto his laughy taffy ropes and holds onto them for dear life while everyone else laughs 

Meanwhile on the other side of the cafeteria

"So hows your boyfriend today??" Castiel's friend Ruby asked as she sat down at lunch table  
"He's not my boyfriend and i don't love him!!" Cas said slamming his hand onto the table

"That's not what your diary says!!" Cas's best friend Balthazar says as he pops some fries into his mouth  
Cas's face becomes bright red and everyone else laughs  
"First of all!! Its a journal!! And second of all!! Who said you could read it!!' Cas asks  
"It was lying open on your bed!! And besides you beloved brother Lucifer told me what was in it!!" Balthazar says  
"I'm gonna kill Lucifer!!" Cas says  
"Why?? What did he do now??" Sam asks (Yes that Sam!!)  
"He read Cassie's diary!!" Ruby says  
"Its a journal!!" Cas says  
"And he read what he wrote about how he LOVES!! Your brother!!" Anna Cas's other best friend pipes up  
"Jeez!! Why don't you two just do something romantic for each other already and make it official!!: Sam says biting into his salad  
"Oh yeah!! And if he does doing something romantic i hope he doesn't do what Gabe did for you!!" Cas says making Sam's face turn bright red and making everyone else laugh  
"And besides Balthy i don't think you should be the one to judge!! Don't you and Crowley have something going??" Cas says as Balthazar's face turns bright red  
"No!! there is nothing going on with us!!" Balthazar says face still bright red  
"Nothing going on with who??" Meg asks as she sits down  
"Oh!! So you didn't accidentally send me some texts meant for Crowley that read "I'll shake up your parliament" and 'I wanna make your big Ben rock"??" Cas says putting away his phone  
everyone looks at Balthazar who's face is bright red  
"Aww!! Balthy loves Crowley!!" Meg says 

Next Hour

"Sixth hour!! Biology!!" Dean says  
"Don't we have that class with Cas!!" Benny says wiggling his eye brows  
"Shut up!!" Dean says shooting Benny bitch face #20  
"And Jo!!" He adds before stopping in place  
"What??" Benny asks before looking over to what Dean is looking at  
Standing there also stopped in place is Cas Novak who stands there like a deer in headlights before being ushered into the room by Balthazar  
"Aww!! did you see your boyfriend!!" Benny says teasingly  
"Shut the fuck up Benny!!" Dean snaps  
"Whats the matter with Dean??" Jo asks  
"Dean saw his love!!"  
"Ah!!"  
"Shut up both of you!!" Dean snaps and then walks into the classroom  
Jo and Benny both laugh and follow Dean into the classroom  
Biology flies by fast and everything goes fine expect for the harassing texts Benny and Jo send him and the harassing texts Balthazar sends Cas 

"I did not appreciate those texts you sent me!!" Dean says to a laughing Jo and Benny after class  
"Oh Dean your funny!!" Jo says as they walk away  
"What??" Balthazar said as they walked down the hall to there next class  
"Those texts!!" Cas said giving his friend his bitch face  
"Did you like them!!" he asks  
"NO!!" Cas yells as they enter there last class of the day English 

"Hey Sammy! Jo, Benny, and I don't have a class next hour so were leaving!!"  
"Ok!!"  
"Do you and Adam have a ride home??"  
"Yeah!! I'm going home with Gabe and Adam is driving home!!"  
"Ok!! See yeah when you get home then!!"  
"K!!"  
Sam then heads to his last class of the day and Dean, Jo, and Benny head out to Dean's car 

"So!!" Balthazar says about half way through Mr. Daniels lecture on The Art Of War  
"What??" Cas asks trying to take notes  
"i wonder where your love is!!"  
"Shut up!!  
"I mean!! Don't you wonder where he is right now??  
"Shut up!!"  
"Don't you wonder what he's doing right now??  
"I said shut up!!"  
"Or who he's doing right now!!"  
"I SAID SHUT UP BALTHAZAR!!" Cas shouts causing everyone in the room to look at them  
"Mr. Novak!! Mr. West!! Is there anything you'd like to share with the class??" Mr. Daniels asks  
"No!!" They both say at once  
"Alright!!" Mr Daniels says and goes back to lecture 

The three stop at 7-11 before they arrive at Dean's home  
"So when's your paper for Econ due??" Jo asks  
"Next week Friday" Dean and Benny say  
"Lucky!! Mines due next week Tuesday!!" Jo says  
"Ha!!" Dean says as they enter the house  
as soon as the three enter there assaulted by Mary Winchester and her famous hospitality  
"Hi honey!!" She says and kisses her son  
"Hi mom!!' Dean says  
"Hi Jo!! Hi Benny!!" She says and kisses them both  
"Hi Mrs. Winchester!!" They both say  
"Your fathers in his office!! He wants to see you!!"  
"Ok!!"  
Mary heads back into the kitchen where she came from and the three teens head to John Winchesters office

"Sorry about that Cassie!!" Balthazar says as they walk out to the parking lot and in search of Gabriel  
"Its ok!1 I over reacted!!" Cas says  
"Yeah i shouldn't have pushed!!"  
"Balth!! It's ok!!" Cas says and then they find Gabe he and Sam are against a locker making out  
"Im taking Sammy home!!" He says in between kisses  
Before Cas can say anything Balthazar grabs him by the arm and drags him out into the parking lot  
"The hell Balth!!" Cas says  
"I'll see you later!!" Balthazar says as he gets into his car leaving Cas with a look on his face as he drives off  
Cas just sighs gets into his car and drives home 

"So??" John says as they walk into his large office  
"Yes??" Dean says  
"Whats this about you and Castiel Novak??"  
"OH GOD!! THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON!!"  
"Well from what i've heard your in Loooove!! With him!!" John says as Jo and Benny snicker  
"I am not!!! And who told you anyways!!  
John makes a face  
'I'm gonna kill him!!" Dean says  
"Well from what i've read in your journal!!" John says and Dean's face turns bright bright bright red  
"So you do love him!!" Benny and Jo say at the same time  
"No i don't!!" Dean says looking like he's about to cry  
"Jo and Benny can you step you in the hall for a minuet!!" John asks and they both nod there heads and walk out into the hall shutting the door behind them  
"You love this boy don't you??" John asks  
"Yes!!" Dean says crying  
"Dean!! I want you to be happy!! And i've seen the way you've looked at this boy!! And from what i read!! You love him a lot!!" John says  
"I do!!" Dean says still crying  
"Good!! Cause he's coming over for dinner tonight!!" John says  
"WHAT!!" Dean says  
"We've talked to his parent and they agree!!" John says  
"Dad!! What id he rejects me!!" Dean says  
"From what is parent said he's as just in love with you as you are with him!!"  
"Really!!"  
"Really!!"  
Dean wipes his eyes and noise "Ok!!" He says

"Now go get ready!! You only have a few hours!!" John says   
"Ok Dad!!" Dean says and then walks out of the office   
"Well??" Jo and Benny ask   
"He's coming over for dinner!!" Dean says  
"That's great!!" Jo says   
"And you two aren't invited!!" Dean says and then walks away  
Jo and Benny just look at each other smile and wink 

Castiel pulls into to the driveway of his families home stops his car and gets out and as soon as he walks through the front door he meant by his mother and father   
"Castiel good your home!!" his mother says   
"Go upstairs take a shower and put on some good clothes!!" his father says   
Castiel doesn't argue and heads upstairs he comes down stairs an hour or so later showered and dressed .  
"You look so handsome!!" his mother says and takes some pictures   
and a few hours later they pull up in front of the Winchesters house   
"No!!" Cas says but finds himself standing on the Winchesters front lawn   
"Call us when you want us to pick you up!!" His father says with a smile and then pulls off 

When Dean comes back downstairs after dressing and showering he walks into the dining room and finds the table has only been set for two   
Dean's parents and brothers then appear downstairs   
"Mom!! Why is the table only set for two??" Dean asks   
Mary and John just smile and before Dean can say anything there out the door   
"Bye Dean!! have Fun!!" Adam says smirking as he shuts the door   
Dean just flips him off and goes to wait for Cas   
A few hours later Dean's hears the doorbell and gets up to open the door   
"Hi Cas!!" Dean says opening the door   
"Hello Dean!!" Cas says   
"Come in!!" Dean says   
"Thank you!!" Cas says and enters the house   
Dean leads Cas into the dining room where he like Dean notices that the table has been set for two   
"Are parents and family aren't dining with us!!" Cas says   
"Yep!!" Dean says   
And before Cas can say anything else Dean grabs Cas shoves him into the living room and throws him onto the couch   
"Dean what the hell??" Cas says   
"For 4 fucking years i've tries to say i didn't love you!! for 4 fucking years i've told everyone i didn't love you!! But i do Castiel Misha Novak!! I do!!" Dean says and presses his lips to Cas's   
"Dean i love you too!!" Cas says "But"  
"But what baby??" Dean asks   
"Dinner??"  
"My mom didn't cook anything!!"  
"You mean!!"  
"Yep!!"  
Cas looks at Dean and then at the floor   
"I have condoms!!" Dean says   
"Then what are you waiting for!!" Cas says   
Dean smiles kisses Cas and then carries him up stairs and into his room throws Cas onto the bed removes all of his clothes and then Cas's clothes  
"Where are the condoms??" Cas asks as the to roll around naked on Dean's bed there cocks rubbing against one another's   
"I don't have any!!" Dean says smiling  
Cas looks at Dean then smiles and pulls him back on top of him   
a few hours later they fall on the bed a heap of sweat and passion   
"God Dean!! That was amazing!!"   
"Thank you!!"  
"Now what??" Cas asks   
"Breakfast??" Dean suggests   
"Sure!! But first how bout a nap??" Cas says   
Dean smiles "Fine with me!!" He says   
and the two wrap in each others arms   
"I love you!!"  
"I love you too!!"  
And then they fall asleep 

When Dean's family returns the next morning they discover the place settings still intact   
"Do you think??" Mary asks  
and then she and John make there way upstairs while Adam and Sam head into the living knowing Damn well what happened   
John opens Dean's door and smiles   
"What??" Mary asks   
and then John steps aside and she gets a look and smiles   
Dean and Cas are asleep wrapped in each others arms   
"There so cute!!" she says and then shuts the door   
"Well??" John asks her once there downstairs   
"Mission accomplished!!" She says   
"Good!! John says   
and then turn and look at Adam   
"Now!! What about Adam and Lucifer!!" John says   
and Mary smiles "Him next dear!! Him next!!" She says and then guides her husband into the study   
"But first lets call Cas's parents!!" She says   
THE END


End file.
